His First Flight
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Kurt is on his way to Nationals with New Directions, the problem is he's never been on a plane before and he's afraid of flying. What he doesn't know is that Blaine set up a way to comfort him and help him feel a little less alone. Home arrival now added.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Based on when Kurt mentioned he had never been on a plane before Nationals. I have a good friend that's a little afraid of flying. It got me thinking, if it was Kurt's first time on a plane, he'd probably be pretty worried, right?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, but those writers are far more clever than I.**

First Flight

Mercedes sat next to Kurt as they settled in to take flight. She was chatting excitedly with Tina across the aisle. Kurt glanced over briefly and saw Mike and Tina's interlaced fingers. A flash of jealousy and sadness temporarily replaced the anxiety, but then the nerves were back with a vengeance. This whole thing would be so different if Blaine was with him. He leaned back against the headrest of his seat, taking a deep breath. When that didn't calm him down, he reached into his carry-on and grabbed his i-pod. He nearly dropped it twice and fumbled with his ear buds before successfully having access to his music.

"Nervous, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, glancing at Kurt's white knuckled grip on the arm rest, and his shaking hand that was scanning for a song on his I-pod.

"I don't know what would give you that idea," Kurt snapped. Mercedes just raised an eyebrow in that _no you didn't_ way. Kurt sighed. "Sorry, yeah, I'm kind of freaking out."

"You know the flight is just a little over an hour right?"

Kurt just looked at her, before going back to his playlists.

"Fine, I have just the thing for you," she took the player from him, selected a playlist and handed it back. The album art was a picture Blaine had taken of the two of them at the Lima Bean on one of their coffee dates.

"Mercedes what is – " the words died in his throat as he heard Blaine's voice come through his ear buds. Mercedes just winked at him and went back to talking to Tina. Kurt sat and listened to his boyfriend's voice, which, try as he might, he was always mesmerized by.

"Hey Kurt, you never mentioned it, but I thought you might be a little nervous about your first plane trip. I could just tell you that there's nothing to worry about and all the statistics that people assume will make you feel better, but I think that would just earn me one of your patented stares." Recorded Blaine chuckled lightly, and Kurt smiled. There was a soft sound, like a guitar strum. "Anyway, I am going to say that you don't have anything to worry about. Go ahead, roll your eyes." Kurt stopped, mid roll at those words. "But I'm also going to give you a little something that will hopefully take your mind off of things."

Kurt had a moment to marvel at his amazing boyfriend as gentle guitar strums filled his ears. The plane jolted forward, ready to taxi down the runway and Kurt held tighter to his i-pod as if he were holding onto Blaine himself. But everything apart from the guitar and his boyfriend's voice melted away as Kurt heard the opening lines of "Teenage Dream".

They were in the air when the song finished. Kurt was pleased to find that it wasn't just that song. Blaine had recorded hours of music for him, far more than he would be able to listen to on just the flight. He wouldn't be surprised if Blaine made sure to have enough music for the return flight and even the drive back to Lima from Columbus. Some of the songs were favorites of Blaine's or Kurt's, some were just filler, and some of them meant something to them as a couple. Kurt nearly spit out his drink when a recording of "Dancing Queen" came on, it was cut short by Blaine laughing and saying he was just kidding, before playing the beginning chords of "Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop" one of Kurt's favorites, and the first thing he ever heard Blaine play. His thoughts drifted back to the bus they'd taken to Regionals. Blaine, played guitar all the way up, probably why Kurt didn't realize how nervous he was until just before they went on stage. Kurt knew he would never forget the look in Blaine's as he sang, he was singing to Kurt and everyone knew it.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, listening to Blaine. Blaine talking, Blaine singing, Blaine playing guitar, Blaine playing piano. It didn't matter what he did. He had made a whole playlist of music that Kurt knew and loved. Who knows how long it had taken him. And it was all for Kurt. It was finals week at Dalton and Blaine should have been studying. Instead he was making sure his boyfriend felt safe on his way to Nationals, and somehow sneaking music onto his i-pod. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts with another little intro from Blaine.

"Ok, I know this is a little cheesy, but you know me, and I know you love it." Kurt could almost hear the wink in Blaine's voice before he launched into "Come Fly With Me".

After a few glances at his friends all chatting animatedly Kurt thought briefly of taking out the ear buds and talking with them. But then the plane gave a lurch and the seatbelt signs turned on yet again with that nerve-wracking ding. Kurt decided he could talk to his friends when they were on the ground and opted for turning up the volume instead. He drifted off to sleep to Blaine softly singing "That's All".

The next thing he knew Rachel was poking at his shoulder from the seat behind him.

"What is it?" he mumbled groggily, taking out his ear buds.

"We're just outside New York. I didn't think you'd want to miss the view." Kurt was instantly more awake and pressing as close to the window as he could.

The view was amazing, but he reached for his ear buds once more when they started to descend. Once his feet were on solid ground he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

_We just landed, thank goodness. Thank you so much for the music… and for being you. –Kurt xo_

He was stuffed in the backseat of a cab on the way to the hotel when he got a message back from Blaine.

_I miss you already. Can't wait for you to kill it at Nationals. Don't forget to look for our future apartment ;) - Blaine xxoo_

Kurt couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face as he put his phone away and looked out the window.

**AN: So, what did you think of Kurt's first plane ride? Drop me a review and let me know. : ) He comes home in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second, and final, bit to this story. I didn't feel like it could stand on it's own as a sequel, so here it is.**

#

The flight back from Nationals was silent… at least for most of New Directions. Kurt had finally reached the end of Blaine's playlist as they were waiting to get off the plane. He stuffed his i-pod back into his bag, double checked that he had gotten everything, and followed Mercedes in the line of passengers.

Once they were free to move various members of New Directions were stretching, others were trying to get the travel induced knots out of their hair. Kurt was straightening out his outfit when he heard his name being called. He turned and nearly dropped his bag. Blaine was standing there, a single flower in his hand and a huge smile on his face as he approached.

"I missed you," Blaine said, he held up the flower, "A little cheesy I know, but I couldn't help it."

Kurt pulled him into a bone crushing hug, not caring that his bag fell off of his shoulder and onto the floor.

"I missed you, too." They pulled apart, "Whoops, I kind of killed the flower."

Blaine shrugged and knelt to slip the flower into a partially open pocket on Kurt's bag. "I guess I'll have to buy you another one sometime."

"As long as you know that I'm going to one up you in romantic gestures one day."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Blaine smiled, took Kurt's bag and put it over his shoulder. He saw Kurt about to protest and held a hand up to stop him, readjusting the bag.

"My amazing boyfriend just got home from New York, is it so bad that I want to carry his bag?" he shifted it on his shoulder. "God, this thing weighs more than the mini-Warbler."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Mini-Warbler?"

"Wes's little brother," Blaine explained, "His mom made him a warbler jacket just like Wes's. Jeff has dubbed him unofficial mascot. You see what happens when you go away? The Warblers get a mascot. It's madness." Neither of them brought up the fact that Kurt was in no way connect to the mini mascot, but the idea that he added some kind of normalcy to Blaine life made Kurt smile. That, and the image of Jeff running around, holding Wes's brother up to give everyone hi-fives while Wes tried in vain to recall order.

"But that's more than enough information from me. I want to hear all about everything that you've been up to."

"I promise I will tell you all about the trip, but I think I need some coffee in my system before that happens."

Blaine nearly reached out to take Kurt's hand, but they had attracted enough attention already. The action didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"I know just the place for that. I may or may not have our usual table reserved at the Lima Bean." Blaine headed towards the parking lot.

Kurt laughed and followed, "It's a coffee shop. They don't reserve tables."

"Well, most of the time they don't. But the baristas missed you… and they might have felt bad for me doing my homework there by myself this week."

Kurt started to frown.

"Nope, no frowning, it was my choice. Plus they let me play my guitar there a little this week." Blaine held the door open for Kurt, "After you."

"Speaking of guitar playing," Kurt started, "You are amazing. You knew exactly what I needed for my trip."

Blaine smiled. "Well I didn't know if you'd freak out or not, but I wanted to make sure that I was there for you if you did."

"When did you manage to record all of that? There were hours of music on that playlist."

"I started recording the day you transferred back to McKinley." He looked a little sheepish, "I had a bunch of the songs picked out since we tied at Sectionals. Of course, at that point the list was more platonic. After Regionals I had to change a few things." He gave Kurt a wink as they both got in the car. Blaine was putting the keys in the ignition when he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Kurt and instantly had hand cupping the side of his face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Blaine couldn't stop his hand from going straight to Kurt's hair. He half expected Kurt to pull back or at least make a noise of annoyance, he wasn't expecting the contented sigh and renewed effort on Kurt's side of the kiss. Finally, their kiss slowed and they pulled apart.

"I've been waiting to do that since I got to 'That's All' on that playlist."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes were still wide and he was slightly breathless.

Kurt shrugged and started fixing his hair, "I hadn't heard you play it before, and hopelessly romantic."

Blaine just nodded, still staring, slightly dazed, at his boyfriend.

Kurt took a moment to just look at him, and absorb that he had made his usually articulate boyfriend so incoherent.

"Blaine?" he asked after a moment. Blaine looked at him as if he just had just woken up.

"Huh?"

"Coffee?" Kurt asked gently.

"Oh, right," Blaine's megawatt smile returned, "Of course." He started the car and they headed for the exit. They rode for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company. But eventually Blaine's pride got the better of him.

"So you really liked my playlist?" he asked. Kurt laughed.

"I really did."

Blaine smiled brightly, glad he's done something right. Kurt could tell and wanted to explain just how much he liked that playlist.

"It's one of those playlists that you can't stop listening to. You know how once in a while an album comes out and you can't pick your favorite song because the whole thing is great? You listen to it every chance you get, it almost causes you physical pain to skip some songs, and there are a handful of songs that you like to listen to every night before going to sleep. That is what your playlist is."

Blaine nodded, taking that in. It was another minute before he spoke.

"Listened to before you go to bed?"

"Don't judge me. I remember when I had my CD player I would keep the same CD in for weeks at a time. There were some that had a few songs that I would listen to every night when I went to bed. They were that good. You had some songs that I couldn't help listening to."

"Ok, I see what you're saying, I think." Blaine had done his share of listening to New Direction performances that had ended up on youtube. If there were any specific songs that Kurt listened to Blaine wanted to know for future reference. "Would you mind giving me some examples of my songs that would make it onto your lullaby mix?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "Well, your acoustic guitar cover of 'Teenage Dream' should be illegal... growling like that, very undapper." Kurt didn't mention that it also led to his own rather undapper thoughts. "And I've already expressed how much I liked 'That's All'."

He flattened the place on Blaine's head where his free hand had straying to the gelled locks earlier.

Blaine chuckled lightly and turned on the radio, motioning for Kurt to pick the station.

"You know that means I'm going to have to start a new list of songs, slow songs, keep you from stressing out too much. Anytime you need it, I'll be right on your i-pod."

Kurt rested his head back as he thought about a playlist of lullaby-esque songs in Blaine's soothing voice.

"That sounds divine."

"It sounds like a summer project to me." He looked over to Kurt, smiling, and gave him a quick wink before putting his eyes back on the road.

"As long as I get to help."

"Of course, maybe we'll do a few duets," Blaine thought for a moment, "What are your thoughts on 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked."

Kurt was momentarily stunned, picturing their voices singing together.

"Definite nighttime playlist potential."

The rest of the drive was light chatter, silence, and more than anything singing along with the radio. They were both lost in their own thoughts, but at the same time there was undeniable comfort in the fact that they were together.

New York had offered its share of comfort, there was something about that city, Kurt couldn't deny that. At the same time he felt so relaxed with Blaine. He could only dream about what it would be like to walk the streets of the city together.

Blaine had been to New York with his family, a business trip with his father. The feel of the city was electric, Blaine hadn't forgotten that. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to wander Central Park with Kurt.

They were both lost in their New York City daydreams when Blaine pulled up in front of the Lima Bean.

**AN: I think we all know where the conversation goes from there. If you are interested in the versions of the songs mentioned there are links listed on my profile.**


End file.
